This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The growth in the TNPRC program has produced obvious demands on the infrastructure of the Center. To accommodate this growth we have aggressively pursued funding from multiple sources to renovate and expand existing facilities and have been successful in securing roughly $50 million from multiple sources to: 1) construct new animal holding facilities to include space for research, indoor animal housing for breeding colony animals, and clinic space , 2) construct a new quarantine building, 3) upgrade existing security 4) build a regional biosafety laboratory, 5) purchase caging, 6) construct new BSL-2 necropsy facility, 7) upgrade utilities (water, natural gas, steam, and sewer) to accommodate new facilities. The completion of most of these construction and renovation projects over the next 6 months will greatly increase the square footage of our facility. Our success in obtaining this funding was facilitated by the development of a TNPRC strategic plan and a campus master plan.